


the bittersweet taste of other boys on your lips

by carrotsuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Atsumu is bad at sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Choking, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Watersports, Wetting, do not perceive me, don’t come at me they’re old enough to know what they’re doing, hahaha not beta'd, i dont have the face for that, papapa, this is post canon, writing tags is so embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsuno/pseuds/carrotsuno
Summary: Sakusa was desperate.  He was horny and desperate.“I don’t like you, you don’t like me, but Ushijima has been gone for 3 months and I need to get fucked right now.” Sakusa stood on Atsumu’s doorstep out of breath from speed walking the whole way from the station.  This truly was last resort, he wasn’t here to mess around.Atsumu licked his lips, leaning into the doorframe.  “It’s been a while.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	the bittersweet taste of other boys on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> hello 🥺  
> please don't perceive me. my disclaimer as always is im a lesbian 🙇🏼forgive me father for i have sinned.
> 
> i really love the idea of atsumu having a piss kink because i think it's so funny, of course he does, he's an absolutely disgusting gremlin of a man whomst i love very much.  
> not shaming the other author but i am stating that i read that other sakuatsu piss fic and the daddy kink made me feel so uncomfortable i took one for the team😔  
> i know its not everyones thing but i tried to make it as less gross as possible. no forced drinking or desperation as such, theyre just having some fun ok 🤗

Sakusa was desperate. He was horny and desperate.

His long time friend with _huge_ benefits, Ushijima, had been abroad now for 3 months. Phone sex, and video calls just didn’t hit what he needed.

It was with regret that Sakusa walked the stairs to a certain someone's apartment door. He felt enraged for having to resort to asking Atsumu shitting Miya to fuck him. 

Sakusa had already showered, and already prepped himself, irritated beyond belief at himself for what he was planning on doing that night.

It wasn’t that Sakusa truly hated Atsumu, it was just Atsumu’s sheer everything irritated Sakusa, and it low key turned him on. _That_ was what he hated the most.

He spammed the buzzer till Atsumu answered. He was wearing dirty pyjamas, as always. The boy doesn’t understand the concept of regular laundry.

“I don’t like you, you don’t like me, but Ushijima has been gone for 3 months and I need to get fucked tonight.” Sakusa stood on Atsumu’s doorstep out of breath from speed walking the whole way from the station. This truly was the last resort, he wasn’t here to mess around.

Atsumu licked his lips, leaning into the doorframe. “It’s been a while.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, and threw off his face mask letting it hit the genkan floor. He aggressively pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. 

Out of all the people he knew, Atsumu was definitely the worst at sex. But Atsumu was also the most available, and the most willing. Needs must. 

His tongue was familiar and disgustingly warm, filling Sakusa's mouth with the second hand taste of tea.

Sakusa was trying to undo the fly on Atsumu’s jeans, when Atsumu gripped his wrist firmly, pulling away from their kiss.

“I have a request.” Atsumu was giddy, catching his breath at this golden opportunity. ;) 

Sakusa tried to ignore him. He pulled him back down to kiss again, but Sakusa ended up licking Atsumu’s jaw as he turned his head away. 

Sakusa groaned. “Get on with it.”

Atsumu tilted his head, nuzzling his nose against Sakusa’s earlobe. 

He spoke low, and sultry into the quiet of the hallway, bringing their whole rhythm to a ferocious stop. “Can I piss on you again?”

Sakusa’s breath hitched. He was ready to leave, walk out the door and buy the biggest dildo he could find online so he’d never needed to be bothered again.

“The last time was fun, right?” he kissed a mole behind Sakusa’s ear sending goosebumps all the way down Sakusa’s back.

“Get off me. Your piss stinks.” he complained, but didn’t push away. That time in the shower room after they went through to the finals had been fun, terrifyingly fun.

“Little neat freak Omi-Omi likes being gross sometimes.” Atsumu hummed into the side of his neck, sucking at it harsh to form a lovebite.

Sakusa punched Atsumu in the bladder making the other let out a whimper. Sakusa was horny and he just wanted to be fucked! “Just get on with it.” he demanded.

Sakusa had been arse up in the air for what felt like an eternity. He was almost certain that he would get a friction burn on the side of his face. He was face down into the mattress. 

Sakusa could get himself off faster than whatever the hell Atsumu had been doing for the last 5 minutes. 

He was knelt up behind him, frotting their cocks together whilst he grinded his bladder up against Sakusa’s ass. It felt good, but Sakusa was bored of waiting.

“OmiOmi, you look so fucking good like this.” Atsumu’s praise kink infuriated Sakusa.

“Get on with it.” Sakusa demanded, shoving his arm back, pressing into Atsumu’s stomach.

Caught off guard Atsumu let out a moan. 

He placed wet kisses along Sakusa’s spine, across to his face, where he giggled in a whisper. “Ok. Omi-kun.” If only he was always so compliant.

Atsumu shifted himself, so that his half hard dick lay between Sakusa’s cheeks. He slowly started to drive his shaft up and down the crack, his rhythm teasingly slow. 

Sakusa arched his back further, guiding it further between. Atsumu massaged at Sakusa’s ass, his thumbs digging in deep as he grasped.

Sakusa could hear a shift in Atsumu’s breathing, a little more shallow than before. A hot wetness began to seep between their parts, easing the friction.

Atsumu pulled Sakusa’s hips below his, positioning his penis on the small of Sakusa’s back.

Sakusa felt his own arousal heighten feeling the uncertain tension build in the other. 

Atsumu’s trembling hand formed around Sakusa’s cock, pumping it with a slow steady rhythm to begin with. A relieved smirk began to form on Sakusa’s lips. Finally, we’re getting somewhere.

Atsumu let out a gasp, an endearing little noise, as a trickle of steaming liquid leaked up Sakusa’s back. 

_Fuck._ Sakusa’s dick twitched. 

Sakusa rocked his hips up against the others making Atsumu let out a low grunt. 

“I can’t hold it any longer.” Atsumu groaned, letting go a vast stream of blistering warmth all the way up Sakusa’s back. Sakusa moaned, arching his back, the feeling indescribable. Atsumu’s grip on his dick grew tighter as he continued to rub him. 

The wetness soaked down across the nape of Sakusa’s neck, and cascaded through his hair. He was never gonna get clean after this. Sakusa whimpered, grinding his hips up against Atsumu’s balls. The liquid kept pouring and pouring, pooling out over the bed, it was disgusting, but it made Sakusa salivate. 

The flow ended, and with his spare hand, Atsumu teased two fingers into Sakusa’s hole. He used the ubiquitous liquid to ease himself inside. 

“You’re too good to me.” Atsumu pressed himself against Sakusa’s back, feather light kissing his damp hair. “Why are you always so mean?” he passed his tongue in a long yearning lick over Sakusa’s dripping nape.

“Because you’re disgusting.” Sakusa grumbled into the dampness. “You’re the 0.01% of germs I can’t clean out of my life.”

Atsumu laughed, pushing a third finger deep into his hole. “Mm,” he hummed. “Say more mean things about me, Omi-kun.” Atsumu’s rhythm sped up,

“You’re terrible in bed.” Sakusa was frank, his legs shaking trying to angle his hips to help Atsumu along.

Atsumu laughed, quickening the pace again. “What else?”

“You never make me come.” Sakusa groaned, Atsumu pressed his knuckles into the wrong place, as always.

“What?” Atsumu pouted, losing momentum.

“I can get myself off in 30 seconds, and in all the times we’ve fucked you still haven’t hit what I want. You’re too clumsy.” Sakusa desperately rutted himself into Atsumu’s hand to pick up the pace again, but soon felt himself completely empty. Atsumu’s fingers left his hole with a wet slop. “Hey!” Sakusa shouted, facing Atsumu.

Atsumu had removed his hands, and now sat on the bed. He pouted, “Well, if you’re so much better than I am you can finish yourself off.” Atsumu started to masturbate sadly, watching Sakusa through his eyelashes.

Sakusa’s rage was rising again. “No.” he was hard, so very hard, he wanted so badly to be fucked. He had got this worked up, this was not how the night was ending. “Get back here.” he growled, watching Atsumu pump himself in front of him.

Sakusa snatched Atsumu’s hands from his dick and pushed him onto his back.

Atsumu licked his lips, staring up at Sakusa with glowing hazel eyes full of lust. “I like when you’re on top, Omi-kun.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa wasn’t in the mood. He sat himself upon Atsumu. His breath hitched, making him wince. His eyes closed, taking in the full length in one movement. 

Sakusa couldn’t tell whether each time they did it Atsumu got bigger, or if his own hole was wilting smaller and smaller without the presence of a heavyweight champion in his bed every night.

“You good?” Atsumu asked, moving his position to get more comfortable.

“Yeh,” Sakusa whispered, leaning forwards so Atsumu could push the damp hair out of his face. “I’m good.” Sakusa felt too full to move.

He sat back, steadily working himself up and down till the head of Atsumu’s penis brushed against the spot he wanted it to. He hit it, letting out a deep groan, clenching involuntarily. Atsumu moaned back in time with him. 

They increased the speed, and Sakusa felt good, so good. It felt so good to be full like this again. Atsumu was kneading at his ass, pulling him down in all the right directions.

“You’re so fucking beautiful OmiOmi.” Atsumu started crying, tears pouring from his eyes. The last thing Sakusa wanted now was a distraction from this crybaby. “You make me feel so good.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa pressed his hand against Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu’s tongue darted out to lick the palm of Sakusa’s hand, making him flinch and withdraw.

Atsumu winked, and Sakusa wiped that smile straight off his face. He gripped hold of his throat. Atsumu was a fucking freak, and Sakusa knew it. Atsumu’s face filled with a devious smile, purring from the back of his throat. It made Sakusa speed up, how he wanted to fuck that smile right off his face. 

With every little moan, every call of his name, Sakusa clamped more forcefully at his throat, careful not to constrict his windpipe. It turned Sakusa on more than it should, he was so close to coming.

“Omi… Kiyoomi.” Atsumu double tapped Sakusa’s arm to get him to end the chokehold. His face twitched. “I’m- I’m gonna-”

“Don’t you dare.” Sakusa’s frustrated grunt was drowned out under the sound of Atsumu’s orgasm. His come exploding heat deep into Sakusa’s ass. “Don’t you dare go flaccid on me.” He frantically tried to get himself off hoping to ride out the overstimulation, but Atsumu pulled his sticky wet member from Sakusa’s yearning hole.

Sakusa didn’t mind edging, but definitely not with Atsumu. Not with someone who takes care of themselves and leaves to take a nap whilst the other is begging to be finished off.

Sakusa was still knelt up on the bed, beyond pissed off by the prickling heat of his cock yet to be satiated.

With a sleepy smile, Atsumu crawled his way across to rub his face against Sakusa’s length. “Sorry.” he whispered. Taking Sakusa in completely in one breath.

Sakusa let out a moan that he wished he could have suppressed. The only thing he liked about Atsumu was his tongue. He may be at the bottom of the pile when it came to sex, but what he lacked in stamina, he made up for with his tongue.

The way he could make his tongue dance across Sakusa’s length, laying it so wide and flat, and adding pressure in just the right places. His mouth was always boiling hot, the sensation intoxicating. The way he could twist little movements up and down his length with the tip of his tongue, and the way he was so good at tormenting Sakusa’s tip like no one else could. 

Sakusa’s breathing was dark, and laboured.

Atsumu glided his index finger back into Sakusa’s hole. He swiped across the spot Sakusa had been begging for him to find for years. Sakusa let out a sharp whimper. Atsumu’s face lit up, he knew exactly what he’d done. He worked his finger, teasing it across Sakusa’s prostate, matching the speed and the rhythm with the licks of his tip.

Sakusa’s breathing laboured, each exhale an awful grunt that made Atsumu’s heart sing. Sakusa dug his fingertips hard into Atsumu’s hair, fucking deep into the back of his throat. 

His whole body was shivering, Sakusa couldn’t hold the weight of his body up as the over stimulation rose, his thighs were crumbling beneath him. 

His pants were fast and shallow, the precome trickling from his tip grazing the back of Atsumu’s throat. “Keep going.” his teeth chattered, as Atsumu sucked hard around the base of his penis, the pressure was too much.

In a flurry of moans, Sakusa burst into Atsumu’s mouth. Viscous fluid spilling from between Atsumu’s lips. 

Atsumu swallowed like a good boy. He cleaned any stray come off Sakusa diligently as ever.

Sakusa collapsed onto the bed, his heart visibly pounding in his rib cage. It took him several minutes to come down and catch his breath.

As he laid, staring up at Atsumu’s ceiling light, a little face peeped into the corner of his vision. A too smug, overly pleased with themselves grin emblazoned all across his face.

“I’m getting good at this aren’t I?.” Atsumu kissed Sakusa’s heaving chest. Sakusa was too proud to show so much face to Atsumu. He flicked his forehead.

“I’ve had better.” he huffed out, smirking to himself as Atsumu whined in complaint

**Author's Note:**

> <3 comments and kudos for this abomination are welcome, i may give it an edit when its not 4 in the morning😅sweet dreams, time to bonk myself on the head and go to horny jail


End file.
